The Betrayal
by ESpencer
Summary: What would happen if Diana decided that she was fed up with Caine? She decides to join Sam's side in Perdido Beach. For a while she is happy, but what happens when Caine finds out who she's with? Hint: it's not good!
1. Signal

1. Signal It was nearly midnight when I made up my mind. I slipped out of my bed quietly, even though I was sure Caine would not hear. I didn't bother worrying about Bug; even if he did hear me (which I was positive he would not) I could sweet talk him into not telling Caine. I crept across the hall to Jennifer's room. I closed the door but did not turn on the lights. The windows were open, the salty sea breeze filtering through the room. I breathed deeply, helping myself reaffirm what I was about to do. I stepped into Jennifer's enormous closet and grabbed the largest bag I could find. I quickly stuffed it with the smallest and lightest clothing articles I could find. I shrugged out of my pajamas and pulled on jeans shorts and a white sweater. As I was leaving the room I caught a fleeting glimpse of myself in the mirror. I knew I didn't have much time, but I stopped to look myself over. Two months on the island had done me a lot of good. My limbs, though still extremely thin, were not as fragile as they had been at Coates. My legs were beginning to regain their former muscles, and my ribs were no longer sticking out through my shirt. Overdoses of vitamins and constant use of toothpaste had gotten rid of the scurvy and my gums looked healthy again. Warm showers and shampoo had returned the shine to my hair, which had grown below my ears now. Finally, I was ready to do the unthinkable. Because I could not help myself I snuck into Caine's room a final time. He was asleep, as I knew he would be. When he was asleep he looked so peaceful. For a little while I could pretend that he was a better man; not the crazy, psychotic one I knew him to be. I held my hair back with one hand so that it would not touch him, then I bent forward and kissed his forehead. "I love you," I whispered into the darkness. His lips twitched faintly, but he did not wake. I left the house and did not look back. I trekked down the beach, my suitcase digging into my shoulder and the sand exfoliating my feet. There was a cliff face that faced in the direction of Perdido Beach that could not be seen from the mansion. Even though I could not put my plan into attack until dawn I gathered the things that I would need. Dead leaves and tree limbs, as well as any dry moss that I could find. Dirt was packed under my fingernails, but I forced myself to continue. By two in the morning I had built a large structure that I would ignite easily.

I sat down on a rock, knowing that sleep would be impossible, and tried to contemplate the reason for my actions. When I couldn't come up with a reason that satisfied me I pulled the lighter out of my pocket and began to flick it on and off. The little flame would dance for an instant, celebrating the fact that it was alive before I snuffed it out. That was the manner in which I remained until the first hints of daylight peaked over the horizon. Though it was miles away I thought I could see the Perdido Beach fishermen launching their boats. I waited a few more minutes, still trying to decide if I really wanted to do this. Then I remembered The Incident and I was sure of my actions. I held the lighter at the bottom of the structure I had built. The flames swallowed the dry leaves and began the lick their way up the tree branches. I was pleased when the leaves of the trees overhead began to catch too.

Twenty minutes later my signal fire was ablaze. I stood close to it so that any rescuers would be able to see me. Smoke filled my lungs, but I ignored it. I looked up at the blazing trees. Fire was all around me, consuming the air that I breathed. It made it seem like the whole world was on fire, not just this part of the island. It made me think of Caine and how my heart burned for him. I hated admitting it, even now. Even after The Incident. An hour later I was ready to give up, to pack it in and head back to the mansion; but then I saw it. A tiny crescent of breaking water. A boat. I waved my arms wildly, probably looking like a total idiot. The boat came closer. And closer. Closer. I stopped waving my arms, sure that they could see me now. I put up a cool facade, aware that I would need to have control in this situation. The boat pulled closer until it was right underneath the cliff. I wasn't surprised to see that Quinn was apparently leading the expedition. That would probably work to my advantage. Quinn was an idiot, easily manipulated. There was another girl who seemed vaguely familiar. The cocky smile melted off my face when I saw the third boy. He was starring up at me with dark, serious eyes.

Sanjit.


	2. Acceptance

Sanjit stared up at me, _through _me, from the boat. I wasn't sure what his presence here meant. Sanjit knew, probably even better than Quinn, that I was not one of the good guys. I had no doubt that he would tell them that I was closer with Caine than I had been the last time we saw the Perdido Beach kids. On the other hand though…

Sanjit had not tied me up when they were escaping. Could that mean that he didn't think I was as dangerous as Caine, and Penny, and Bug? In another lifetime I would have thought that Sanjit didn't tie me up because he had a crush on me. That didn't appear to be it, though. Sanjit seemed above having crushes on girls; he was wise enough not to fall into my trap. I took a deep breath and waved again, halfheartedly. Every muscle in my body screamed to run back to Caine, but I knew it was already too late.

The boat pulled up and came to a stop about fifty feet from the rocky shoreline. "What do you want, Diana?" Quinn yelled, I could hear the distaste in his voice.

I didn't know what to say. "Why don't you let me in your boat and I'll tell you all about it!" I called back.

"That's not how it works, you know that."

"Listen, all right? I'm done with Caine. We- Something-" I tried several explanations that didn't seem to work. "I just can't live with him anymore."

Sanjit whispered something to Quinn, who nodded indecisively. "Climb down the cliff, then we'll talk." Quinn instructed.

I looked over the edge of the cliff. Fortunately it wasn't a sheer drop like some of the others on this island. It was sloped slightly so that I would be able to slide down on my butt. I carefully eased myself over the edge, casting one last fleeting glance at the mansion where Caine was sleeping. The closer I got to the boat the more nervous I became. Would they accept me? If they didn't I had no way to get back up the cliff. Caine would come looking for me eventually, but I had no idea how long that could take.

I stood at the water's edge, waiting for them to initiate a conversation. "What do you want, Diana?" Quinn asked again.

"I told you, I just can live with Caine anymore. I'm sick of Caine. I'm-" my voice broke amidst my crying.

"Come on, Diana." Sanjit said, beckoning me onto the boat. I reached for his outstretched hand and he pulled me aboard. Our eyes met as he helped me onto the swaying craft. His eyes were glass clear, sparkling in the morning sunshine.

"Sit down, bitch." The girl in the boat had pulled out a handgun and was pointing it at me. Seeing no immediate way out, I sat down. I recognized this girl, she had gone to Coates. Just a grade below me. I struggled to recall her name, struggled to remember anything about her.

"Haley, put the gun down." Sanjit said calmly, "You don't want to do this."

"You don't know her like I do. No way she'd ever leave Caine. No way!"

"People change, Haley." I said quietly. I remembered her now. Her mother had abused her for nearly her entire life. When she was twelve she snuck into her mother's bedroom and held her at gunpoint. The police and the hostage negotiation team were there for hours. Finally she had put the gun down and they arrested her.

"Put the gun down, Haley. We both know you aren't going to shoot me," I challenged.

"I will, don't think I won't."

"No, I don't think you will."

"What the hell makes you think I won't?"

"Well for one, you would have done it already." I paused, letting that sink in. "And for two, I don't think you have it in you. You're holding me here just like you held your mommy. What were you thinking about when you watched her squirm in her nighties? Were you thinking about blasting her brains out? Watching them splatter against the walls and tiny little fragments? Hmmmmmmmm?

"You couldn't shoot your mother and you're not going to shoot me. You'll save us both a lot of time and effort if you just put the gun down."

Haley broke out sobbing and lowered the gun to her side. Quinn snatched it out of her hand, and she sat down heavily on the boat deck.

"Let's get out of here," Sanjit suggested.

"Right," Quinn returned to the wheel and turned the boat towards Perdido Beach.

As the boat sped away I turned back to the island. We were nearly sixty feet away when Caine appeared on the edge of the cliff. Even from this distance I could tell that he was fuming. Sixty-five feet, now. Seventy. I was hoisted up out of the boat by an invisible hand.

"Hey!" Sanjit cried.

I was at the end of Caine's range, and I could see him struggling to maintain his hold on me. The boat was turning, coming back for me. "Just let me go, Caine! Just let me go!" To my surprise he did. I fell into the foamy water and kicked for the surface.

The boat pulled up beside me, and Sanjit pulled me back in. Back on the island a palm tree was ripped out of the ground by its roots and thrown into the sea. The distance had no effect on Caine's glare. His eyes burrowed into mine and held me, transfixed. But then they softened, and I could not read his expression. That was the way he remained in my mind. Caught in the instance when his fury was subdued and his eyes did not mock.

I turned away from him, the town of Perdido Beach looming in the distance.


	3. Arrival

The town was a shadow of its former self. Ash and soot littered the streets. Little could be done to repair the burned buildings. The ones that were still standing, at least. It felt odd walking through the town. In a way I was responsible for this. I hadn't been directly involved in setting the town ablaze, but I hadn't stopped it from happening.

Quinn and Sanjit walked on either side of me. Haley had disappeared after the boat docks, obviously too ashamed to speak to anyone. I was all too aware of the kids that were gathering around us. Whispers were exchanged; several kids had the audacity to spit in my direction. A small rock hit me in the thigh and I spun to see who had thrown it.

It was a boy with cropped hair so red it put carrots to shame. I walked in his direction and invaded his space. "Who the hell do you think you are, kid?"

"Who do you think you are?" he retorted. "I don't feel too comfortable living next door to Caine's girl."

"Well you'll be even more uncomfortable with my foot down your throat." I turned on my heel, making a graceful depart.

Sanjit and Quinn returned to my side. "We better take her to Sam. He'll know what to do," Quinn said hopefully.

"How is Sammy doing? Last time I saw him he had quite a lot on his plate." I mocked.

"Yeah, thanks to your boyfriend." Quinn muttered under his breath.

They led me up to a plane white house with a dark blue door. Sanjit knocked three times and stood back. It unsettled me how he hadn't said anything since our arrival. Was he going to tell Sam that I should be sent back to the island?

"Hello?" The door swung open revealing Astrid the Genius in the flesh.

"Long time no see, chickadee." I said, brushing past her into the house. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Diana? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by and see how everyone was doing."

"We rescued her in a fishing boat. She left Caine on an island," Quinn supplied.

"Oh," Astrid said. I couldn't decipher if the expression on her face was good or bad. "I-"

As she spoke Sam entered the room through the back door. "Diana?" His tone was definitely not happy.

He charged at me with the speed of a bull, and before I had a chance to react he had me lying beneath him, pinned to the ground. "What are you doing here? Why did Caine send you?" He shook me slightly.

I smiled at his apparent uneasiness. "Caine did not send me. I came because I didn't want to live with him anymore."

"She's telling the truth," Sanjit finally said. Sam grip on me lightened slightly.

"No problem," I used all the strength I could muster to flip him over so that I had him held down. "But I like it better when I'm on top."

Sam blushed four shades of red before I let him up. "So, you really dumped Caine."

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm done playing his games."

"He may not be done with you, though." Sanjit said darkly. Everyone turned to look at him.

I clapped my hands together to end the awkward silence that had settled over us. "So, which room can I move into?"


	4. The Incident

My room was located to the right of Astrid's room. Joy. She had carried my suitcase up the stairs, playing hostess.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" She asked, in a tone that was only polite.

"No, I need some time alone I think." Astrid nodded and quietly slipped out of the room.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, not quite registering that it was mine now. The whole town seemed so foreign to me. I had lived here for months when Caine took over, but I had always been on the outside. Never one of the Perdido Beach kids. I wondered if all the Coates kids had felt like this after crossing over. I assumed they had, but it did little to comfort me.

I started to unpack, hoping to take my mind off of things. I hung the clothes that were not mine in the tiny closet. The minimal toiletries were stocked in the bathroom that Astrid and I were supposed to share. Within half an hour the suitcase was empty except for a tiny folded up picture. I picked it up and carefully smoothed it out on the edge of my nightstand. It was a picture of Caine and me; cut out of the Coates yearbook. Ironically we had been placed on the couples page, even though we had never made it official. I was flashing a dazzling white smile, my glossy long hair rippling down my back. Caine had only managed a half smile, yet he was still unbearably handsome. His arm was casually looped around my waist. This was taken before he had discovered his powers. Before things got out of control. When there was still a part of him that might have known how to love. I placed the picture in the drawer of the nightstand and closed it angrily.

There was a soft knock on the door. I quickly composed myself. "Come in."

Sam opened the door and leaned in the doorframe. "Hey, you all settled in?"

"No, this suitcase is empty because I didn't bother to pack anything."

"All right, well…Look Edilio and I were thinking that it might be a good idea to introduce you to the town. Just so the kids don't-"

"Sneak into my room at night and slit my throat?" I supplied. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, not understanding what he was getting at.

"You attack people with words. Why do you do that?"

"Would you prefer that I attack people physically? 'Cause I can do that too."

"No, I'm not trying to judge your tactics. I'm just wondering where all the tension that provokes you into acting like that comes from."

I didn't know how to answer. I had never stumbled with a response, especially not in the presence of a guy. Suddenly, it came to me. I rose from the bed and stood just inches from Sam.

"You know, there's a lot of tension surrounding you too, Sammy." I carefully undid the clasp on his belt. "Sexual tension," I whispered in my most seductive voice. He gulped; I brushed past him letting my scent liner in his throat.

"I- I- don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered.

"I think you do. You know what I think? I think you're getting tired of playing games with your little ice princess. She wants you to play the family guy, doesn't she? I think your fed up and some day, some day soon, you are going to crack. And I'll be there waiting when you do."

I left him there, startled and confused. I took several deep breaths as I climbed down the stairs, gathering myself. I really didn't want to be on display for the Perdido Beach kids. Zil, if no one else, would certainly have something to say about my being here. Not only was I a freak, I was the queen bitch of the head freak. I mentally prepared myself for the verbal spew that would be aimed at me. Fuck Caine. I wouldn't have to deal with this if it weren't for his sick little crush on me. He loved me, so everyone else had to hate me. I resented him for it, but deep down there was a tiny flame that told me I was still very much in love with him.

* * *

I stumbled back inside, weary from my public debut. I had been forced to affrim, and reaffirm, that I had severed all relations with Caine. I could tell that there were still many who did not believe me. Most of the Coates refugees were among them. After an hour Sam had called and end to the meeting, sparing me further abuse. I went up to my room without talking to anyone. I didn't bother to undress, I just flopped down onto my bed and shut my eyes.

Sleep came easily, but not peacefully. Guilt clouded my nightmares. Guilty for leaving Caine on the island, guilty for coming here, guilty for betraying Caine's trust. More than anything else though I dreamt about The Incident. More than once I woke up screaming. This time when I awoke Astrid was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked gruffly.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. You've been screaming all night. Little Pete was starting to get scared."

"Your problem. Not mine."

"I just wondered if there was anything you wanted to talk about."

"Well there isn't. You can go comfort your idiot brother now."

"Why did you decide to leave Caine? I get that he was controlling, and psychotic, and all that, but what was it that finally pushed you to leave him?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I know you love Caine. If you love him half as much as I love Sam then it must have been nearly impossible to leave him. What made you do it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I snarled.

"I think you do."

"Well I don't."

"Just tell me."

"I slept with Caine!" My hand clamped down over my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just blown my cover. "_Shit_."

"What did you say?" Astrid looked quite queasy.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it. Jesus, Astrid, will you quit looking at me like I'm contaminated!"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect this."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did; and things weren't the same afterwards."

"Are you all right? I mean are you...pregnant?"

"No. I haven't gotten my period for months. Starvation does that."

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"No, I don't even like to think about it. I've been referring to it as: The Incident. The name makes it sound worse than it is."

"I don't know, Diana. I think this is pretty bad."

"Well you're into all that freakish religious crap. No offense. I was raised differently."

"I can't believe Caine would do something like this."

"You can't? He's a teenage boy; it's not all that hard to believe."

"Sam would never do something like that."

"No, Astrid. _You _would never do something like that. Sam would be just as willing as every other hormonally driven male teenager."

"You have no right to make that accusation!"

"And you have no right to come in here and judge me about my sex life."

"You have some nerve," she turned to leave.

"I have been told so on occassion, yes. Bye Astrid." The door slammed in finality.

I sat there in the darkness for hours. I was both relieved and terrified that I had told someone. Relieved because the secret was no longer mine to bear. Terrified that Astrid might tell everyone what she had learned about me. I contemplated this until the sun peaked over the horizon. Then I got up.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading. I wanted to apologize for the lengthy dialogue in this chapter. I realize that there was a lot to take in during this chapter. Please, please review and let me know what you think. A new chapter will not be posted until I receive at least three reviews. I don't think this is asking a lot. So if you want to see more of this story (or even if you don't) REVIEW!  
~E**


	5. Sex Talk

**I opened my eyes slowly, though I wasn't really asleep. I was still nervous about what I had told Astrid last night. Before I could go downstairs for breakfast I had to regain composure. I didn't think Astrid would say anything to Sam, but if she had I needed to be ready for the questions. I honestly didn't see what the big deal was. Teenagers all over the world had sex. So what if it wasn't "morally appropriate". If adults could do it whenever they wanted then why not kids? At least that's what I was going to keep telling myself. **

**I descended the stairs more slowly than I normally would have on any other day. I had to remind myself to be sarcastic and bitchy like always. However, when I got downstairs Sanjit was sitting at the table alone. There was a bowl of Cheerios in front of him, but he wasn't eating them. I decided to have a little fun with him. I walked up behind him quietly, reached an arm around him and grabbed his spoon. I grabbed a bite and pushed it into my mouth seductively. He didn't flinch. Sighing, I sat in the chair next to him. "So where's everyone else?" "Sam and Astrid took Little Pete to the mall to pick up some more food. Everyone else went with Edilio to help collect food from the fields. We decided it would be best to let you get some sleep." "How very thoughtful," I said with faux sweetness. As I spoke the front door opened and Astrid walked in, balancing Little Pete on her hip. "Hey everyone, we're home!" she called out, smiling. I turned and draped my legs over the side of my chair so I could face her. "Hey Susie Q. Did ya buy me anything?" Astrid's smile melted away when she saw me. I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked right into her arrogant little face and smiled at her obvious discomfort. Little Pete stared at me blankly. I knelt down slightly so that I was eye level with him. "Boo!" I said, and got no reaction. "He doesn't react to things like that like a normal child would." Astrid said in her know it all way.**

"**Whatever, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?" **

"**I was a little busy with Petey," she said quickly.**

"**Please," I whispered in her ear coolly. "It'll only take a minute."**

**Reluctantly she followed me upstairs. She placed Little Pete in his crib with a few toys before following me into my room. She sat in the small rocking chair in the corner and folded her arms. "What do you want to talk about, Diana?" she asked, trying to sound tough and in control.**

"**You know that whole tough-chick thing **_**really**_** does not work for you."**

"**Get to the point." **

"**Did you tell Sam about Caine and me?" **

"**What about you and Caine?" she asked mildly; I could tell she was faking it. I decided to play along. **

"**Oh, I get it. You need me to spell it out for you. Sorry, I was just under the impression that Astrid the Genius might be able to put two and two together. Well here it is: I, Diana Ladris, fucked Caine Soren. Is this in anyway unclear?"**

"**No," she said quietly, looking quite pale. **

"**What I want to know is: Did you tell Sam about Caine and me fucking?" **

"**No," she said again.**

"**Good. That's all I wanted to know." I got up and started to walk out.**

"**Diana, wait!" I turned and sat back down on the bed. **

"**Yes, Astrid darling?" **

"**Look, I'm willing to forget all about this. I'm won't tell Sam or anyone else if you don't want me to. But-" she stopped.**

"**What is it, Astrid?" I asked, uninterested. **

"**Well I think you should get checked out. Just because it was your first time and all."**

"**By who, Astrid? This is the FAYZ, in case you've forgotten. It's not like I can see a doctor."**

"**Dahra is always available…" **

"**Dahra probably wouldn't know a scalpel from a spatula. She is **_**not**_** a doctor. She is certainly not a gynecologist, so I would say no, she is not allowed to check me out."**

"**All right! I was only looking out for you."**

"**Oh, of course! The great and wonderful Astrid is always looking out for me!" I said in an exaggerated, high pitched voice. "Bullshit." **

**I turned away from her and opened the door. "Wait!" she called.**

"**What else could you possibly want?" I asked; she was silent. "Good. And in case you were wondering, **_**that **_**is how you play the tough-chick act." **


End file.
